


Last Glimpse

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Blood, Castiel Angst, Castiel Feels, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets kidnapped and hasn't been heard from in four days. Dean and Sam go searching for him. Crowley takes Dean again so "Hell's angel" can work for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "Dean, I'm sure he's fine." He said, knowing that Dean was upset since Castiel hasn't returned in four days.

Dean buried his hands in his dirty blonde hair and quickly shook his head. "No, Sam. It's not alright. It is quite the opposite," Dean said quickly, practically running over his words. "With this life-mate thing, I'm supposed to know where Cas is. I can usually feel where he is. I can't do that!"

Sam ran his hands through his brown hair and sighed. "I know. Just...He's okay. We have to believe that!"

Dean sank to the floor, rubbing his face roughly. Dean was just extremely worried beyond all proportions. What if Crowley had his angel? What if something bad happened? Oh, God. Dean began to panic now. For four day, _four days_ , Dean had been unable to sleep now.

Sam hadn't been able to sleep for those four days because Dean was always pacing back and forth worrying about Castiel. He was sure that something bad had happened, but Sam thought all was okay.

"I'm gonna kill Crowley," Dean suddenly growled. "I'm gonna kill him if he- Ah!" Dean suddenly held his head tight, gasping in pain and surprise. He was having vision flashes. He also felt pain. Was Cas...?

Sam's eyes widened then he rushed over to Dean and held him up. "Dean, what's wrong?" He started to worry. These angel changes were hard on his brother. He didn't like them.

Dean grunted as he felt Sam sit him up. A couple seconds after Dean's vision, he blinked his eyes open, panting. His pupils were dilated for a moment before they shrunk back to size again.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam had a worried look on his face.

"Cas." Dean breathed out only and blinked, looking at Sam. "He's hurt. And in trouble."

"Did you see where?" Sam helped Dean sit down.

Dean was quiet for a moment, as if zoning out, but he was really trying to register what the hell just happened.

"Dean!" Sam shook his shoulder. "Where is he?"

Dean jumped a little. "I...I don't know," he said. "Just saw and heard him...and felt where he was hurting. The place has angel sigils."

Sam started worrying about his brother alot lately. "Alright. Can you locate where it is? Cas was able to find you by searching for the only place that was hidden from him."

"I...I don't know," Dean stuttered. "I'm not so fluent on the angel stuff, Sam. I've only had it for a few days. I don't know how to do all the tricks Cas does."

Sam sighed and nodded. "Well, the only way I know how to know where he is, is to summon Balthazar. He's the only angel that I trust besides Cas."

Suddenly, Dean was gone in the blink of an eye with a flutter of wings. Dean needed to be somewhere that he could think. Somewhere where he could try to replay that vision again without having a scene again.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Damn it! Guess I have to do this myself!" He yelled as if Dean could hear him.

Dean appeared in a silent alley. Perfect place for thinking. Dean sank to the ground, suddenly gasping and trembling as another vision hit him full on. Dean could see this one clearly. A...warehouse? Seemed abandoned... Covered in angel sigils. A lot of demons from the looks of it. "Crowley." Dean growled. He disappeared and appeared in the motel again. "A warehouse crawling with demons." he said, as if out of breath.

Sam jumped. "Son of a bitch!" He grabbed his chest. "You're just as bad as Cas when you do that!" He calmed down then sighed. "Where's the warehouse?"

"Couple miles down." Dean said with a nod. Dean suddenly felt weak in the knees and collapsed, holding his head, shaking in pain.

Sam grabbed Dean up and put him on his back. "Just hold on until we get to the car."

Dean wanted to protest but when Cas was hurt, so was he. "I'm gonna rip Crowley to shreds." Dean said once his little episode was over for now.

Sam sighed then got to the car and put Dean in the passenger seat. He went back around and got into the driver's seat. "Keys?" He held out his hand to Dean.

Dean gave his keys to his brother, rubbing his head. "Was Cas like this?" Dean suddenly asked.

"A bit. Yeah." Sam nodded and started the car. "Alright. Point out where to go." He drove out of the motel parking lot.

Dean sighed. "It's not gonna be for a while until there's a turn. Go right and just go straight," he said. "Drive faster." He said after a moment.

Sam groaned. "Wow, you're grumpy." He pressed down on the pedal with his foot and drove faster, following the directions that Dean had given him.

"Shut up," Dean said, a hand buried in his hair. "I almost had three panic attacks and Cas has been missing for four days and the holes in my wings aren't healed yet. So, yes. I'm grumpy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright. Where do I go now?"

"Left at this road ahead." Dean said.

Sam nodded and turned left down then road. "Not so much fun having visions, is it, Dean?" He smirked, knowing that Dean used to think that the headaches Sam got when he had visions weren't that bad.

"Seriously, Sam," Dean snapped. "Shut the hell up, or so God help me I will kick your ass into next week."

"Dude, I'm just trying to joke around! Trying to lighten the mood a bit! No need to get so jumpy!" Sam cowered a bit and kept facing the road. As much as Sam puts on an act that it doesn't bother him, he hated when Dean snapped at him.

"Well don't joke around." Dean muttered. "Sam, stop. Stop the car now!" Dean said, bracing his hands on the dashboard so he didn't fly forward.

Sam slammed on the brakes and sat back. "What?!" He looked at Dean.

Dean looked out Sam's window. Why wasn't he getting anymore freak vision. Oh, God. Oh, no. Dean had to hurry! Dean quickly got out of the car, seeing demons right away.

"Dean!" Sam got out of the car and pulled out the knife. He killed a few demons, but making sure it was done quietly.

Dean didn't have time for this. Dean flicked his wrist and all the demons' heads twisted and snapped. He kicked in the locked door, searching frantically.

Sam sighed in frustration. He never got to have any fun anymore now that Dean had the angelic powers. He followed Dean and searched with him.

"Cas?" Dean called. He suddenly saw black feathers on the floor that were practically invisible to Sam. "This way." Dean said and straighted up, following the trail.

Sam looked around and saw nothing, but shrugged and followed closely behind Dean.

Dean's senses spiked up, hearing a yell of pain, both vocally from physical pain and something else from Cas. Every time Dean disappeared somewhere, his wings usually hurt more. Damn. Dean ran, following the cries.

"Stop!!" Cas screamed as the demons ripped and tore him apart.

Sam heard the screams and ran faster.

Dean kicked in another door, not even looking to see if it was locked or not. Dean looked over Cas. There was blood rolling down his angel's head and some out of his nose and mouth. Cas's wrists were cuffed together.

The demons laughed and growled and continued to tear and rip Castiel apart.

Cas screamed and cried. He whined and coughed, spitting up blood.

Sam gasped at the sight and gulped.

Dean outstretched his arm and flicked his wrist, the demons' necks both snapping. Dean quickly went over to Cas and put his had on his lover's bloody chest, healing him.

Sam looked around for any more demons and sighed when there weren't any.

Cas was still torn and ripped apart. Dean's healing didn't work. He looked up and met Dean's eyes. "Crowley said...if you didn't work for him..." He choked and whispered. "He would keep doing this."

"He wants me to kill angels, Cas," Dean said shakily, sending more of his Grace in, trying desperately to heal Cas. "I...I can't do it. I can't work for him. I don't want you hurt, though..." he trembled, tears falling as he broke the cuffs on Cas's wrists.

Cas fell ontop of Dean, limp. "Dean...please." He said weakly and in a whisper. "Please...I can't...I can't take much more, Dean."

Sam gulped and looked at Dean.

Dean trembled. He tried to heal Cas again, using more of his Grace. He didn't want to work for that bastard.

"D-Dean stop...If you keep using your powers like I did...You'll kill yourself." Cas's voice was shaky. "Just...please..." He fell out of Dean's arms and onto the floor with a thump.

Tears rose up in his eyes. "Don't make me go with Crowley, Cas," Dean begged, stroking his hair. "Please. I don't want to."

"I can't take much more, Dean." Cas choked out, with blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

Dean shut his eyes tightly. "Alright, fine," he said, but was hesitant. "The moment he tells me to do something I don't like, I'll kill him and come back to you. I swear."

Cas nodded.

Crowley appeared with a crossroad demon. "So, do we have a deal? It's until I say it's over."

"First you fix him and my wings." Dean demanded, not turning to look at Crowley.

Crowley snapped his fingers and it was done.

Cas gasped and sat up.

Dean wrapped his around Cas tightly, burying his face into his lover's neck, clutching his jacket tightly. Dean really didn't want to leave. It could be days. Weeks. Months. Years! Dean hated this. All of this. This whole..."Hell's angel" crap? Bull! He wasn't anyone's angel. Only Cas's!

Cas hugged him back. "Just go, Dean. It'll be okay."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I don't have all day!" He pushed the crossroads demon towards Dean. "You work for me as long as I say and I leave them alone."

Dean let out a shaky sigh. He didn't know when he'd see Cas again so he did the one thing he knew how to do. Dean crashed their mouths together, tears falling down his face now. Dean grunted when he was jerked away. "Here," Dean said and took his amulet off before putting it around Cas's neck. "Keep it until I get back."

Cas looked at the amulet and looked at Dean and frowned. "Dean..."

Sam looked at Crowley then at Dean.

"Keep it." Dean repeated and softly kissed Cas's forehead softly.

Cas frowned and looked down. "I shouldn't have told you to do that. I was weak..."

Sam felt tears sting his eyes.

Dean was about to reply when he felt Crowley reel him back and up to his feet, Dean pulling away. "Watch the merchandise." he scowled.

Cas stood up and sighed.

"Dean..." Sam felt tears fall down his face.

Dean looked over at his brother, regret in his eyes. Dean felt like he was being shipped overseas in the army or something. It certainly looked like it, too, probably.

"You would...You would rather work for Crowley because of Cas then stay here and fight?" Sam swallowed hard.

"And watch you two get hurt or killed because of me?" Dean asked. "If this is what it takes, and I hate myself for even saying this, then yes..."

"We could have figured a way out of this! Even turn you back human if we had to!" Sam choked out.

Crowley sighed. "So much drama." He sat down to watch. "Entertaining."

Dean clutched his short, blonde hair, tears stinging behind his closed eyes. "We've been looking and looking and _looking_ , Sam!" Dean shook his head. "We don't know how to fix this. I'm stuck as Hell's angel, or whatever, for life."

"I will figure something out! You are _not_ going to be like this forever. I won't...I won't let you." Sam shook his head.

Dean rubbed his face and heard Crowley get up. "Touch me and I will break your hand." he promised sourly.

Crowley put his hands up. "Alright. Just hurry your goodbyes and let's go!"

Sam grabbed Dean to him and wrapped his long arms around him tightly, gripping his jacket from behind.

"I _will_ come back, Sammy," Dean promised, wrapping his arms around him. "I swear I will."

"I'll make sure of it." Sam backed away after a minute and looked at Dean.

Cas disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Dean shut his eyes tight, he and Crowley gone, leaving Sam alone in the old abandoned warehouse.


End file.
